When map data is displayed on a navigation apparatus, a known technology switches the display format of the map data from a plan view to an overhead view as an operation knob of an operation bar is moved upward and downward (see for example, Patent Document 1 below). According to Patent Document 1, when the operation knob is at the top of the map operation bar, a road map in plan view is displayed. As the operation knob in the map operation bar is moved downward, the display format of the map is switched from the plan view map to an overhead view map and the overhead view map is displayed. As the operation knob is moved further downward, an angle for looking down or the height of vantage point for the overhead view map is changed and a map area ahead is displayed. When the operation knob is at the bottom of the operation bar, the overhead view map is displayed.
An information processing apparatus with a touch screen input device is also known that distinguishes between two touch-level forces and processes each touch-level as different inputs (see Patent Document 2 below).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-192881        Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H06-282378        